


Celebration

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, Intoxication, Robot Cunnilingus, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, references to gratuitous snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: The Decepticons have enough energon, for once, and they areall overcharged!And happy!For Ultharkitty's prompt, "Celebration".





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



Cyclonus had never been so well-fueled. A minute ago, he had been ready and willing to fly to the end of the galaxy and back; now he just wanted to sit back quietly and watch the festivities. 

Overcharged Decepticons, as a general rule, get extraordinarily happy and friendly. And then they pass out. If Cyclonus had been fully in his right mind, the sight of the Stunticons engaging in a group hug, then collapsing into a cuddle-pile _in public_ , would have been downright shocking. As it was, Cyclonus just snuggled closer to the Sweep on his left and enjoyed the view. 

Victory was sweet.

But nothing, nothing at all was as wonderful as the sight of a happy Galvatron, still flying about the former battlefield, drinking energon and tossing cubes to be grabbed by the assembled Decepticons or explode on the ground, laughing in delight at either outcome or at anything at all.

Cyclonus smiled, and petted a Sweep, and basked in his Lord's happiness. 

Cyclonus' systems were almost--unwillingly, for he didn't want to miss a moment of Galvatron's unusual state of joy--slipping into recharge, when his Lord called to him.

"Cyclonus!" There was, for once, no hint of recrimination or desperation in Lord Galvatron's voice; he simply wanted what was his.

Cyclonus tossed the Sweeps aside thoughtlessly, all fatigue leaving his body as his systems abandoned energon processing and self-repair in favor of what was now the only goal that mattered--joining his Lord. "Mighty One!" In an astrosecond he was hovering midair before his Lord, and Galvatron grabbed his antennae, swinging him down before him. 

Cyclonus knelt on nothing at all, careless of the energy it took to balance in such a position, and wrapped his arms around Lord Galvatron's waist, pressing his lips to the plating, licking eagerly (and less precisely than usual) at the panels in his crotch, paying homage to his Lord in the manner that seemed appropriate at the time.

The lower panel opened for him, and Cyclonus moaned, delighted. "My Lord..." He pressed his lips against the rim, moaning at the powerful burst of energy that jumped between them as he kissed his Lord's port. His tongue delved into the opening, licking harder and deeper as Galvatron's hands squeezed his antennae, pulling him almost close enough to crush his nose against his Lord's powerful crotch. He reached an arm around from behind, and pressed a finger in next to his tongue; electricity surged through Cyclonus' upper body as Galvatron reacted to the touch, enough to complete a circuit through Cyclonus' arm and chest and neck and lips, then back into his Lord's valve. 

"More...!" Galvatron growled, more softly than usual--although the hands on Cyclonus' antennae still bent the metal, energy starting to flow between them there, as well, as Galvatron built to his first overload. "Cyclonus!" he cried out, and Cyclonus' processor almost shorted for a moment from the flood of energy, stronger than even Galvatron could usually produce, jumping to tongue and lips and fingers and antennae, from every wire in Galvatron's valve and, it seemed, every servo in Galvatron's body.

Cyclonus didn't--quite--overload himself, but his body quivered in a delightful reflection of his Lord's pleasure. 

And Galvatron wasn't done, yet. He held Cyclonus' helm still for a long moment, grinding against his mouth, enjoying every pulse of his overcharged overload, using Cyclonus' slack mouth as Cyclonus frantically rebooted his half-fried processor.

And then Galvatron petted an antenna fondly. "Again!" 

"Yes, my Lord!" Cyclonus said, or at least that was the general sentiment that was directed into the inner reaches of his Lord's valve. He slid in another finger and resumed licking.


End file.
